Towers of Midnight/Chapter 13
Summary : Min Farshaw enters a courtyard in the Stone of Tear and spots Rand al'Thor, now wearing an old, long brown cloak over his clothes. The bond between her and Rand seems to be warmer now. She notices that the air around him seems to be distorting around him due to his ta'veren nature and observes some new viewings floating around him. Rand looks at her and his eyes seem to be deeper, with new wrinkles around them. After worrying about losing Rand for good, he smiles at her for the first time in a very long while and his innocent youth shows through to her. After hugging each other Min tells Rand that Alanna Mosvani has vanished. He tells her he felt her go northwards in the direction of Arafel. She is worried the Shadow will use her to get to him, but he tells her the Shadow knows where he is now. Rand turns to all the gathered Aiel and tells them he has toh. He promises to always take an escort of Far Dareis Mai with him from now on and states to Rhuarc that he will meet his toh. Rhuarc and the rest of the Aiel seem satisfied. Rand then sends Jahar Narishma to Far Madding to tell them that Rand accepts their terms and that he wishes to meet them. He then asks Darlin Sisnera to write a proclamation stating that Egwene al'Vere has succeeded Elaida do Avriny a'Roihan as Amyrlin Seat. He then asks Darlin to marshal his forces and get them ready to move. He asks Damer Flinn to transport them when they are ready. He then asks for Davram Bashere to return to the city as he plans to take him and his force back to Arad Doman. He tasks Min on how he can use Callandor against the Dark One. He then lifts Cadsuane Melaidhrin's exile and even though she manipulated him, she still showed him that that he is not a weapon. He then asks her to locate someone in the Caralain Grass. Rand then assembles all the High Lords and Ladies of Tear and gets them to form a line. He walks down the line looking into each ones eyes. He reaches near the end where Weiramon Saniago stands. Weiramon seems to have great difficulty meeting Rand's eyes. Anaiyella Narencelona who is beside Weiramon also seems to share this problem. Rand exposes them as Darkfriends and sends them from the Stone. He sends Leeh and two other Maidens to shadow them. While this is happening Rand keeps scanning the courtyard looking for something. Tamlin al'Thor finally steps into the courtyard and catches Rand's attention. The crowd parts for Rand as he walks towards his father. The courtyard falls completely silent and Min feels Rand's shame and terror through the bond. Rand then reaches his father and grabs him in an embrace. The Dragon Reborn then begins to weep. Rand asks for forgiveness and Tam tells him that no one is perfect. Rand then brings Min forward and introduces her to Tam as some one very special to him. Characters *Min Farshaw *Rand al'Thor *Rhuarc *King Darlin Sisnera *Jahar Narishma *Damer Flinn *Kainea *Nynaeve al'Meara *Merise Haindehl *Corele Hovian *Cadsuane Melaidhrin *Weiramon Saniago *Anaiyella Narencelona *Leeh *Tamlin al'Thor Referenced *Alanna Mosvani *Egwene al'Vere *Elaida do Avriny a'Roihan *Lan Mandragoran *Davram Bashere *Mattin Stepaneos den Balgar Groups *Aiel *Defenders of the Stone *Tairens *''Far Dareis Mai'' *Wise Ones *Aes Sedai *Asha'man *Borderlander army *High Lords of Tear *Forsaken Places *Stone of Tear *Tear Referenced *Borderlands *Arafel *Aiel Waste *Far Madding *Tarwin's Gap *Arad Doman Items Referenced *''Callandor''